1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file management in a remote conference system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic files such as presentation and documentation files have been used in conventional conferences held atone point or video conference systems interconnecting a plurality of remote locations. Normally, these electronic files are prestored in a predetermined storage device before a conference is started, or carried in a portable storage medium for use in a conference.
In a conventional conference participated by a plurality of members, it has been possible for the members to access an electronic file regardless of whether or not the author thereof attends the conference.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-043486 discusses a technique for changing the right to access an electronic file with touch-sensitive input or signature authentication on a software keyboard. This technique is used when accessing a file by using a digital white board in a conference system. However, this technique is not convenient to use since an authenticatable person needs to perform authentication on the white board each time a file is accessed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-303683 (US2006-235851) discusses a technique for changing the right to access a shared electronic file after a user performs login processing from a controller in a video conference system. This technique is not convenient either since it is troublesome for each participant to perform login processing in a conference participated by a plurality of persons.
Further, in a known video conference system, a user changes the right to access an electronic file from the user's identification information and position information identified by a radio transmitter. In a video conference system, a participant at a remote location may access a file. In this case, authentication based on the position information does not work and therefore the participant cannot access the file.